


Till und Richard

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Art, Gen, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little doodle of Till and Richard that I sketched out whilst bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till und Richard

This is a brief sketch of my two favourite Ramm-boys, based upon the Ich Tu Dir Weh video that R+ made with the ever awesome Jonas Åkerlund. 

You'll just have to imagine Till's illuminated gob for this. I found it hard to draw a lit up mouth with nothing but a pencil. XD 

[](http://s1177.photobucket.com/user/MetalliKirk/media/tillundrichardFORAO3.jpg.html)


End file.
